


Saccharine

by QueenofDisaster



Series: Some Are Silk and Some Are Leather [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic, Face Sitting, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Silver forever in heels, Smut, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDisaster/pseuds/QueenofDisaster
Summary: Silver in a knock-out get up and of course - smut.





	

"Do we have any sugar cubes?" Sitting at their marble topped kitchen island, John stirs milk through his coffee. James likes to say that the best cup of coffee is the colour of John's skin, that's how he knows it's going to be perfect. He's such a fucking sap sometimes. 

"Sugar cubes?" James screws up his face, turning back to the stove. "We have sugar, from a bag." His voice drips with sarcasm and John rolls his eyes. 

"Some people have sugar cubes, for coffee." He pouts. 

"When have we ever had sugar cubes in this house?" James asks, flipping their eggs. 

"Well maybe we should start."  
James sighs, walking over to the fridge and scribbling sugar cubes on their shopping list. 

"Come here." John says, pulling at James' t-shirt. James' hands hold onto his hips, caressing the burgundy pleather of his skirt. John's arms come up to wrap around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Am I being a shit?" He asks and James relents, pressing their lips together, tasting his strawberry flavoured gloss. 

"No, you're not." 

"I just like sugar cubes." John pouts his lip, because he knows James cannot resist it. James caresses up his sides, ruffling his tight-fitting black sweater. Fingers through his hair, James kisses away his pouting. 

"Our breakfast is going to burn." A smile quirks his whiskered lips. "I like these by the way." He touches John's dangly gold earring, and John beams at him, reluctant to let him go. 

"You're too good to me you know?" John calls out to him, chin in his hands. 

 

Stirring sugar into his second coffee, he and James are talking about their wedding in two weeks, when there is a knock at their front door. John ceases his stirring and James looks at him, a question in his eyes. 

"Who is it?" John calls out. 

"Billy and Ben!" Billy's muffled voice replies and John cocks his head to James, who shrugs and goes to let them in. 

Billy's enormous frame ducks through their doorway and he stops when he sees John. His eyes flick down to the long line of his hairless legs and heeled ankle boots, to his a-line skirt and up to his face. 

Ben comes up beside him and his eyes go wide as saucers. 

"Hi, guys." John says, brightly. But James can see the tension behind that smile. None of their friends or family have seen John like this, and even though half of their friends are gay, you just never know how people are going to react to a man in women's clothes. 

"John, you're bloody hot!" Ben exclaims, and wide grin spreads across Billy's face. 

 

They all gather around the island, coffee in hand and Ben is flicking John's earring, grinning.  
"So is this like a new thing, or-?" He asks, blue eyes wide and kind. 

"Kind of?" John says. "Couple of months maybe." Billy nods and John playfully batts Ben's hands away as his fingers trace over his pleather skirt. 

"This might be a dumb question, but like, why?" Billy says, wincing, but John just laughs. 

"It isn't like a gender thing. It's just-" John's eyes find James' and his smirks. "-fun. I like the clothes." 

"And the shoes." James adds in, smirking behind the rim of his coffee mug. 

"Ass." If he was close enough he'd kick him in the shin. 

"I like it." Ben says and John beams at him. 

"James likes it too." He replies, grinning lecherously and Billy chokes on his coffee as he laughs. 

"John." James warns and John doesn't even pretend to look sorry. 

 

"Thoughts?" John asks, doing a spin to show off his new knee length heeled boots. James is lounging across their bed, clad only in his navy boxer-briefs. 

"Very sexy." James rumbles. 

"I feel like I could stomp on people." John laughs, taking out his earrings to get ready for bed. James chuckles, propping his head up on his elbow to watch John undress. 

"Who do you want to stomp, exactly?" James asks, grinning. John slips his sweater over his head, curls dishevelling. 

"Hmm, I don't know." His heels tap against the wooden floor as he walks around the room. "I'd step on my boss, for one. That bitch." 

John tosses away his soiled makeup wipes, and saunters his way to the end of the bed. "I'd step on you, just cause I know you'd like it." John's tongue in pinched between his front teeth. 

"Sadist." James replies, pulling John to sit on the end of their bed. 

"Speak for yourself." He scoffs, unzipping his boots and kicking them away. James circles his arms around John's tapered waist, kissing across his shoulders. 

"I can't help it. You make such pretty noises when I spank you." John practically purrs, tilting his head to expose his neck. James shuffles up onto his knees unzipping the back of John's skirt so that he can wiggle out of it. 

"You naughty thing, no panties today?" James chuckles, palms skating over his skin, purposely avoiding his filling cock. John whines, arching into the heat of James' body pressed against his back. 

"No." John smirks, head falling back as James sucks on his rabbiting pulse point. James fingers traverse across his torso to pluck his pierced nipples. John cries out, clutching at James' hair, holding tight enough to ache. 

He plays with his nipples until their puffy and pink and John is squirming against him. James' clothed cock grinds against the small of his back, and he's panting against John's cheek, seeking his mouth. 

"John." He moans, sucking on John's tongue. They tumble back onto the duvet, John stretching across his body until every inch of them fits together in perfect alignment. 

"So perfect, John." James whispers, hands dragging down the sensuous curve of his spine to clutch the globes of his ass. 

John circles his hips in figure eights, rubbing their cocks together until they're both straining.  
"Come up here." James rasps and John whimpers, crawling up his body until his knees frame James' flushed face. 

"Come on, please." James begs, hands hooked in John's thighs, pulling him down onto his mouth. John gasps, reaching out to clutch the headboard as James' tongue licks across his hole. 

James moans beneath him, encouraging the gentle rocks of his hips. Sensations crackle up his spine and his hole clenches around James' probing tongue. 

"Jesus." He moans, as his cleft gets wetter. God, it must be all over James' mouth, his chin. 

John's cock throbs, dragging across James' forehead, leaving a trail of precome across his skin. James' blunt fingers are parting his cheeks with a bruising force that makes goosebumps breakout across his skin. 

"Hit me." John pleads, hips fucking back onto James' mouth. His open palm cracks against his ass and John gasps. "Keep going." 

James spanks him until his ass is blushing red and warm to the touch. John is mindless, the tip of his cock has turned an angry purple-red and he is on the hairsbreadth of his orgasm. And by the mounting tension coiling in his lower stomach, he can feel how powerful it's going to be. 

James' mouth hasn't stopped working. Licking, sucking and biting as his hole and taint. He's so close, he just needs a little longer. One of James' hands let go of his ass and trail up his chest to twist his nipple sharply. The sudden tingling pain sends him immediately over the edge. John screams his pleasure, feeling as if his mind momentarily leaves his body as his cock pulses onto the pillow under James' head. 

He lifts himself up and moves back down James' body. James blinks his eyes open and the bottom half of his face is a slick mess.  
"Going to make you feel so good." John promises in a desperate whine, pushing his legs apart to settle between them. James neglected cock is tenting his brief obscenely and John mouths at the salty head through the material. James is unable to do more than grunt, his limbs already turned to liquid. 

John doesn't even bother removing his briefs, opting to just tuck the waistband under his balls. Even in the dim light, John can see the red flush of his cock and the wet, weeping head. 

"John." James whispers, head crooked to look down at him. John grins, licking a firm stripe up the underside of his erection. James arches, muscles in his chest and stomach bunching. John sucks the spongy slick head into his mouth, moaning at the taste of him against his tongue.

James' hands fist in his hair as his head bobs, taking him deeper each movement until his nose presses against his musky red hairs. 

"Fuck, sweetheart." James moans, rocking his hips up into that furnace. John's eyes are half mast and full of heat, watching him intently in his pleasure. John's long painted fingers curl around the base of his cock, stroking what his mouth doesn't touch. 

John's eyes are watering, but he is determined to suck his fiancé until his brain oozes out of his ears. 

By the punched out sounds he is making, and the way his eyes roll in his head, John thinks he's doing well. 

"I'm close." James gasps, nails digging into John's scalp, making him moan around his length. His lips are stretched wide and tears dew his cheeks, but he is so satisfied when James loses his control finally. James' hips fuck up into his mouth gently, praise and nonsense spilling from his mouth as he climaxes. 

John swallows around him, come escaping from the corner of his mouth to dribble down his chin. 

He sits back on his heels, and wipes his mouth. James is blinking his haze away, his cock softening in the crease of his hip. His face is still pink and he looks so soft and pliable that it makes his chest swell. 

"Promise me...that after we're married, you'll still fuck me like this. I'm not ready to be old sexless queers." James' grin is lopsided and John chuckles, sliding into his embrace. 

"After we're married, good luck keeping me off you. You're mine." John pinches his nipple and James jolts, growling. "And I can't wait to tell everyone that you're mine and I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of the series: a wild bachelor party where John gets trashed and accidentally lets slip some bedroom secrets to his friends :D


End file.
